


She's Eleven

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌀 Godzilla/Godzilla: King of The Monsters 🌀 [2]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biological Weapons, Child Neglect, Cloning In A Way, Comfort/Angst, Dadzilla, De-Aged Madison Russell, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guns, Hugs, Human, Human Experimentation, Human Godzilla, Human Mothra, Human Weapon, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Medical Experimentation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Momthra, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Other, Secret Children, Shock, Shock & Awe, Spies & Secret Agents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unethical Experimentation, Weapons, everyone is shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Madison walks into a room to see her mother and two other people pointing guns at her.When one of the other people sees her all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Mothra & Madison Russell
Series: 🌀 Godzilla/Godzilla: King of The Monsters 🌀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912228
Kudos: 42





	She's Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that Once Upon A Time scene where Henry meets his dad and it's also based on all those tiktoks that have been going around. The link for that is down below so you all can check it out for yourselves!
> 
> Video Link: https://youtu.be/x1vPVk86auI?t=86
> 
> A few more things before you keep going, Godzilla and Emma were never together; Emma took Godzilla's DNA and mixed it with her own to make Madison. All of the Titans are humans but at the same time, they are mutants. This is not an X-Men universe I just thought it would be cool lol. 
> 
> Emma has been trying to make Madison into a superweapon since she has Godzilla's powers which is the reason she even exists at least in this universe. 
> 
> I'm going, to be honest, I don't really know if Emma does care about Madison in this or not. I know that sounds strange but in the movie, I never saw her as a good mother since I felt she was making Maddie feel guilty about being alive, that's just my opinion though. So in this story, Emma tries to distance herself from Maddie as much as possible basically treating her like a child she's watching instead of treating her like she's her child.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling I just felt there was a lot to explain in this story lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞
> 
> P.s. Pretty please read the end note for an announcement!

The sound of glass shattering is what woke Madison up, her eyes still blurry with sleep as she sat up in bed and looked around. The bare walls that surrounded her were bleak and dark making Madison frown as she looked at them. Her mother never let her decorate her room for some reason but Madison didn't know why she thought that maybe it was because they moved around so much.

As she stared blankly at her walls she listened for any sound like the shatter she had heard before but as silence filled the air she began to drift back asleep. That is until she began to hear shouting coming from the living room. The shouting was made up of three voice and even if she didn't recognize two of the voices she did recognize the third one as her mother's stern, sharp voice.

Madison's eyes widened as she heard more yelling and then something else breaking before she knew what she was doing jumped out of her bed and raced towards the door to leave her room. She felt worry and fear wash over her as she yanked the door open letting it bang against the wall as she ran to see if her mother was okay.

"Mom?" Madison called out as she ran into the living room where she had heard all of the yelling coming from. She hoped that her using the more family-like name would stop whoever might be harming her mother.

Madison stopped in her tracks as she came into full view of the living room her eyes wide as she saw who her mother had been yelling at.

Before Madison was her mother Emma who looked absolutely livid that Madison was out of her room and two other adults who were looking at her with shock on their faces. The pair was made up of a man with black teal hair and a woman with pure white hair, they were both holding guns that were aimed directly at Emma. Madison looked over them all noticing the knocked over furniture and the broken glass on the floor that was from a vase.

"W-Who is she?" The man asked his gruff voice holding shock as his eyes now feel on Madison but his gun was still trained on Emma. Madison noticed how soft his eyes looked as he stared at her even if they were still round with shock. "Who is she!?" The man demanded as he tore his gaze away from Madison and looked back at Emma who had a hate-filled look in her eyes as she watched the man speak to her.

"Go back to your room now!" Emma yelled making Madison jump as she looked towards her mother. Madison had never heard her mother yell before, usually, she would just talk to Madison in a stern, emotionless voice. 

"Mot... " Madison started but stopped as her mother yelled at her once more.

"I said now!" Emma yelled not noticing the way her daughter jumped and backed away at the sound of her yelling.

"Do not yell at her like that," The white-haired woman growled seemingly angry at how Emma was yelling.

Madison watched them all as she backed away hoping that she could get back to her room. She felt her bare feet press against the cold, hardwood floor as she slowly started to try and head back to her bed. The creaking of the floors made her jump as she did and it also grabbed the man's attention causing him to look towards her once more making her freeze in place.

Upon this, he moved towards her slightly lowering his gun as he did so while the woman's gun stayed trained on Emma.

"Wait..." The man called out softly as he held his empty hand up showing her he meant no harm, well no harm to her at least. "H-How old are you?" He asked with a stutter in his voice which didn't seem to fit right with his gruff voice and commanding ora at least in Madison's opinion even though she wasn't allowed to have one.

Madison looked him up and down as he took another step towards her, his hand still held out to show her that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She opened her mouth to tell him what he wanted to know since Madison had been taught from a young age to answer every question that she was asked.  
  
"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Emma screamed making both Madison and the man jump in surprise, well she made the man jump in surprise she made Madison jump in surprise and in fear. "Do as you're told and go back to your room!" She yelled at Madison making the young girl step back more once again to head towards her room.

"No, stay right there," The woman ordered in a gentle voice as she glared at Emma who looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"I gave you an order, Madison," Emma said sternly as she looked her daughter telling her with both her eyes and her voice to do as she was told. "Now go to your room and stay there," She ordered talking to Madison like she was a solider instead of a child.

"If you talk to her like that one more time, I'm going too.." The man growled snapping his head towards anger in his eyes but he was cut off by the white-haired woman.

"Godzilla, easy," The white-haired woman said, her voice gentle and soft as she kept her eyes and her gun trained on Emma.

Madison cocked her head to the side upon hearing the man's name and instead of wondering about what he was threatening to do to her mother she focused on trying to figure out of that was his real name or if that was a codename like the other adults that Madison had met had.

She didn't have time to think about this long as the man moved to stand right in front of her and kneeled down to be at her height. Madison looked at him noticing how his eyes seemed to glow with power.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" The man now known as Godzilla asked her in a soft and gentle tone, the man was talking to her as if she would break at any given moment. Madison didn't understand why but for some reason she wanted to trust him, she wanted to talk to him despite her mother's orders.

"Eleven," Madison said softly, her voice quiet as she looked into the man's eyes and ignored the feeling of her mother's eyes burning into her.

"Eleven?" Godzilla repeated in a questioning tone of voice as Madison nodded her head. "Eleven," He repeated more firmly as he looked at her like as if she was the only thing that mattered at the moment." She's eleven," He said as he looked towards her mother as if waiting for her to confirm what Madison had just said but her mother didn't move just glared at the two of them with anger. "Mothra, she's eleven," He said as he turned his head away from Emma and looked at the white-haired woman who was now looking at both Godzilla and Madison.

Madison watched the man that was on his knees before her as he repeated her age to himself before she could ask why her age was so important she found herself being picked up as Godzilla stood up. She felt him bring her close to his chest as he held her tightly in what Madison knew was a hug since she had been hugged once or twice by some of the doctors her mother took her to visit.

Without even thinking about Madison wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept one arm around her back and the other arm under her knees which was keeping her from dangling in the air. She let her eyes close as she buried her face in his upper chest near his shoulder, she didn't know why she felt safer than she ever had before in his arms but she didn't question it.

As she gripped a little tighter to him Madison felt him press a kiss against her dark curly hair as he turned around to look at Emma and the woman now known as Mothra.

"I have a daughter and she's eleven," Godzilla said as Madison felt his arm tighten around her frame, she blinked in surprise at his words but didn't move, fearing if she did he would let her lose.


End file.
